


Last Goodbye

by Auroras5tar



Series: Seongjoong Week 2020 [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Clubbing, Coma, Complicated Time Travel, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Graffiti, Greasers, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Leather Jackets, M/M, Making Out, Medical Experimentation, Motorcycles, Non-graphic death, Running from cops, Smoking, Songfic, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroras5tar/pseuds/Auroras5tar
Summary: Entering a program with experimental medicine for a painless death, Seonghwa and Hongjoong end up time travelling of sorts back to when they were in their 20s. They only have 24 hours to relive their favorite moments with possible new twists and possibly make new memories.~*~Inspired by Youngblood by 5 Seconds of Summer.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Seongjoong Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763071
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Seongjoong Week 2020





	Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely inspired by the Youngblood MV from 5 Seconds of Summer. It's a really great song, and the MV is so cool.

It all started with a pill. 

Seonghwa and Hongjoong had signed up for a program that when they were nearing the end of their life, they would take an experimental pill that induces a coma while mentally bringing the now comatose patient not necessarily back in time to when they were in their youth depending on their preferences, but they would have their youthful bodies. All signs of aging would be gone - physically at least. No wrinkles, no aching joints. They would have their younger, livelier bodies back, but their memories would remain. The only catch is… They only had 24 hours to relive their happiest memories and maybe make new ones before they left this world for good.

The time had come for the couple to take the pill. They had decided that they had lived long enough and didn’t want to suffer through living without the other, so they talked it through and decided together that now was the time to try out the experimental pill. They had lived to see their adopted children have children, and they made good memories with their children and grandchildren. Plus, their friends were also debating on taking the pill since the pill offered a painless and happy death. There was nothing more they needed or wanted to do.

They sat together in the patio area in their respective wheelchairs, holding hands as they stared out at the beautiful countryside since they had moved out of the city when they got tired of the constant bustle. Seonghwa turned to Hongjoong, grabbing the shorter’s attention and having him turn as well. He offered a tired smile and squeezed Hongjoong’s hand.

“Thank you for all these years of happiness. You’ve been my best friend since I moved next door to you at 10 years old, and you’ve never left my side even when we fought. You knew me better than I knew myself sometimes. I’ll be forever thankful for that and for all the memories we’ve made together. I love you forever and always, Joongie, and I hope we find each other in our next life because I honestly think we were meant for each other in every life.”

Hongjoong smiled widely and reached over with his other hand to brush his thumb under Seonghwa’s eye lovingly.

“I’m glad you moved in next to me. I don’t think I would be the man I am today without you being my voice of reason, my guardian angel. The one who made sure I would eat and actually get some sleep. Just as I know you better than yourself sometimes, the same goes for me. You know me better than I could know myself, and you… You gave me a reason to live. I’m so glad and so thankful you decided to stick with my stubborn ass and make all these memories. Lets hope I’m not as stubborn in future lives because I really stressed you out, and I hate that. I love you, Hwa. No matter the life. I will always love you.”

It was at that time that a nurse walked up with a tray that contained the pill and a glass of water, placing it on the table that was placed between them. Seonghwa smiled softly but never took his eyes off of Hongjoong as he pressed a kiss against the other’s palm before pushing Hongjoong’s hand away from his face. He finally broke his gaze away from his long term husband’s gaze and picked up the pill closest to him along with the glass of water, waiting for Hongjoong to do the same thing before they took the pill together and downing it with water.

The couple were then wheeled into the adjoining room and helped into two beds that were almost pressed against each other. Seonghwa looked over at Hongjoong to see the other male already staring at him, and he smiled even if it was weak as the medicine took effect. He reached out into the space between their beds and smiled wider as Hongjoong placed his hand in his, and the last thing that he saw was Hongjoong’s smile before he closed his eyes for the last time.

═ ∘♡༉∘ ═

When Seonghwa blinked open his eyes, he was back in his old apartment that he shared with Hongjoong back in their 20s. He grinned and turned his head to see Hongjoong blinking his own eyes open, and he couldn’t help but reach a hand out to run it over his lover’s youthful face. Hongjoong let out a laugh and reached over to run a hand through Seonghwa’s hair before they moved together like magnets as they connected their lips in a sweet kiss.

The couple pulled away, and Seonghwa looked at his wrist where a watch was placed and currently counting down the seconds. He nodded to himself and rolled out of the bed as he heard Hongjoong do the same. Changing into black skinny jeans and a white tank top, he took a moment to stare at himself in the mirror, ruffling his unstyled hair as his eyes ran over his own youthful face before dropping to his arms where countless tattoos rested. He traced over a few of them, smiling at the memories before arms wrapped around his waist and jerked him out of his memories.

Eyes focusing back on the mirror, Seonghwa smiled as he watched Hongjoong peek out from behind him, and he shook his head as he took in the mullet style the younger had adorned in the past. Hongjoong always claimed that the trend would catch and become a big thing, and looking back with the memories the two had now, he couldn’t believe Hongjoong was actually right.

Seonghwa wrapped his arm around Hongjoong and pulled him more into his side and away from his back before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He then stepped away and continued to get dressed, even styling his hair so that it curled to one side and showed off his undercut. Slipping on his black boots, he finished getting ready and looked over at Hongjoong who was now decked out in black and leather, and Seonghwa felt his heart race. To remember Hongjoong had gone from a quiet reject to becoming a softer version of Seonghwa made the elder realize just how far Hongjoong had and would follow him to do.

“Are you ready to run the town one last time, my love? We have… 23 hours and 45 minutes left.”

“I’m always ready when I’m with you, Hwa. Let’s go have fun one more time.”

Hongjoong smirked and crossed the room to hold onto Seonghwa’s outstretched hand as the elder led them to the entry hall where he paused to grab his keys and wallet. Then, Seonghwa opened the door and walked out the apartment and down the stairs to the entrance of the parking garage. He walked towards his bike, not paying any mind to any surrounding cars until Hongjoong tugged on his hand.

“Hwa, babe, look around.”

Seonghwa looked up from his hand trying to sift through his keys and glanced around to see an odd mix of cars from the decades they lived through, and he blinked in surprise before he chuckled.

“Maybe our minds can’t pick one exact year that we were happiest because we’ve had each other for all of our lives practically. Every moment spent with you is my happiest moment, Joongie.”

He glanced over at Hongjoong to see the shorter male blushing lightly, and he couldn’t help but lean over and press a chaste kiss to his lips before continuing his journey to his bike. Finally, he got a grip on the proper key since it was hard doing that with one hand. He let go of Hongjoong’s hand to swing a leg over his bike and push it off the kickstand, keeping it balanced by planting his feet on the ground for Hongjoong to climb on behind him. 

Once Hongjoong was settled on the bike, Seonghwa turned on the engine and hummed contentedly as his muscles relaxed. It had been a long time since he had been on his metal baby, and he missed it. He had to give it to his eldest son when he got a little too old to be riding and keeping the bike in good shape.

Seonghwa felt a kiss to the back of his neck as arms tightened around his waist, successfully pulling him from his thoughts, and he turned his head to look at Hongjoong with a soft smile in gratitude for distracting him from his thoughts. Then Seonghwa maneuvered his bike out from his parking spot, and started out of the parking garage. He rode around for a while to relish in the happiness he felt while riding even if the city was a mix of decades he lived through. He felt at peace as the two drove around. Especially with Hongjoong letting his head rest against Seonghwa’s shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. 

Finally, Seonghwa pulled into a parking lot for one of their favorite hang out spots and cut the engine as he parked the bike. He let Hongjoong get off first before he stood as well, and he instantly fished out a pack of cigarettes and his lighter. He pulled a stick out and held the pack out to Hongjoong as he placed the stick in his mouth before lighting it with a practiced hand. An eyebrow raise was all he got in return, and Seonghwa managed to look sheepish, slowly remembering how Hongjoong never liked him smoking.

He leaned back to sit on his bike as he put the pack and lighter away, and he let the fumes curl out of his mouth as he exhaled after breathing in, promptly ignoring Hongjoong’s look of disapproval. Though, the shorter was quickly distracted by their friends walking up. Obviously, they weren’t the real versions, but it was real enough to the couple as they greeted the other 6. It was an odd combo, seeing as a few of them were wearing lettermans instead of leather jackets, but they melded well personality-wise. They all caught up before they decided to go wreak havoc somewhere.

Seonghwa flicked the butt of his cigarette onto the ground and stepped on it to kill the flame before getting back on his bike with Hongjoong behind him. The group had decided to split up. Hongjoong and Seonghwa were to graffiti a building that hadn’t been in use for months while the others did something else that Seonghwa hadn’t paid enough attention to remember. 

The couple pulled up to the building after stopping by the apartment to pick up Hongjoong’s paints, and Hongjoong all but jumped off, all too happy to get busy with his art. Seonghwa chuckled fondly and cut the engine but stayed on the bike. Graffiti was Hongjoong’s thing, and he loved to do it. Seonghwa was just the look out.

Humming a quiet quiet tune, Seonghwa glanced around and tensed when he saw flashing lights heading their way. 

“Hongjoong!”

The call of his name was enough of a warning, and he quickly packed, zipping up his bag and jumping on the back of the bike as Seonghwa turned the engine on before whipping out of the parking lot. He felt Hongjoong hug him tight as he maneuvered between cars in order to get away from the cops, using his motorcycle to his advantage. Seonghwa let out a laugh as he glanced back at the cops that were quickly growing into the distance, and he swerved into an abandoned parking garage, tires squealing before he hid in a dark corner and cut the engine.

Waiting with bated breath, the couple only relaxed when the sirens flew past their hiding spot, and Hongjoong burst into quiet giggles before Seonghwa slowly added in his chuckles. The adrenaline rush they got from running from the cops never got old. Though, Seonghwa was thrown off guard when Hongjoong climbed off the bike and tapped Seonghwa’s inner thigh, signaling him to slide back in the seat. Seonghwa complied easily, knowing what Hongjoong was going to do, and took the key out the engine before Hongjoong climbed back onto the bike to face Seonghwa and straddle his lap, which gifted Hongjoong with a lazy smirk.

“And what do I owe this pleasure, baby?”

“Hmm. No reason. I just love to be in this position.”

“Why? Because it’s one of the rare times you can look down at me?”

Hongjoong let out a squeak and slapped Seonghwa’s shoulder as a red tint appeared on his face, causing the slightly older male to descend into a small giggling fit before Hongjoong shut him up by pressing their lips together. Seonghwa quickly reciprocated the kiss and placed his hands on Hongjoong’s waist, pulling his boyfriend closer to him as they deepened the kiss. 

Seonghwa felt Hongjoong nip at his bottom lip before swiping his tongue against Seonghwa’s lips, prompting them to open, and instantly Hongjoong’s tongue invaded his mouth. Seonghwa let Hongjoong dominate the kiss for a few moments before he won over the control, feeling the other melt in his hold and press their lips together even harder as if this was their last breath. 

Eventually, Seonghwa had to slide his hand into Hongjoong’s hair and tug his head away because he wouldn’t let Seonghwa pull away for the air they both needed. They panted against the other’s lips until they regained their breath, and Seonghwa pressed a series of soft kisses against Hongjoong’s lips before patting his hip.

“Come on, baby. We don’t have forever as much as I hate to say it. We’ve already burned… 7 hours.”

He checked his watch before he pulled away from Hongjoong’s embrace but held onto his hands for a few moments to press gentle kisses against his knuckles, smiling softly at the blush now spreading on Hongjoong’s face at the gesture. He finally let Hongjoong pull away fully and helped him climb off the bike before they moved back to their normal positions, and Seonghwa inserted the key back into the engine just to turn it and let his bike roar back to life.

Riding off, Seonghwa quickly pulled up to a dance studio they often frequented and parked the bike before the two got off and headed into the studio, hands interlocked with each other. Once they entered, Seonghwa waved at the person manning the front desk before ducking into the room they called “theirs” despite not renting or buying it since Seonghwa was friends with the owner.

They shrugged off their jackets and started warming up before Seonghwa hooked up his phone to the speakers, the decade clash giving him whiplash every time he focused hard enough, and he let the songs shuffle through as he continued warming up. Soon, the two were dancing for hours with a mix of learned choreographies and freestyles, the dances they did being just as whiplash inducing as everything else in this dreamt up world, but it worked for the couple since it represented their whole relationship.

When they finished, Seonghwa checked the watch and saw that they had 11 hours and 30 minutes left, quickly grabbing Hongjoong’s hand after they put their jackets on and running out the door and back to his bike. He pulled up to an old club, the familiarity of seeing it seeping through their pores as they walked up to it with memories playing in their mind. It was the first place they had met each other while letting loose with their respective friend groups that soon melded into one.

Seonghwa watched in amusement and fondness as Hongjoong let himself get tipsy and therefore giggly while he nursed his one drink, not wanting to get too drunk and forget these last moments. He let out a surprised yelp, though, when suddenly Hongjoong pulled him towards the dance floor and didn’t let him sneak away. Seonghwa just shook his head with a hint of a smirk as he let Hongjoong move against him before he let himself succumb to the beat of the old song that was playing, the same song that was playing when they first did this all those years ago.

Hongjoong quickly turned around and brought Seonghwa’s head down to seal their lips in a searing kiss full of passion and an undertone of lust as the shorter of the two grinded against him, making Seonghwa let out a soft groan into Hongjoong’s mouth. Before he let it get too far, though, Seonghwa pulled away and dragged Hongjoong out to his bike, and they travelled with Hongjoong pressing kisses against his neck at every red light.

When they returned to their apartment, they solidified their love one last time as they worshipped each other’s bodies and whispered their soft confessions into the dark solitude of their room for only the other to hear. They kept each other pressed close, never ceasing the soft whispers even after their lust-driven desire was fulfilled as they continued to press soft kisses against each other’s lips and soft skin.

The next time Seonghwa checked the watch after laying in bed staring at each other and tracing along miscellaneous tattoos scattered on their skin for hours, he noticed they only had an hour left. He nudged Hongjoong out of bed once more, and they threw on fashionably comfortable clothes complete with their leather jackets before trudging back to Seonghwa’s motorcycle.

They rode in silence as Seonghwa brought them to the Han River under a specific tree, leaning his bike against the trunk. He had brought them to the tree they had kissed under for the first time during their first date, having been friends for some time before that since they needed to figure out their feelings first, as well as held so many other memories that were special for the couple.

Now, as they watched the sun rise, they sat pressed against each other as they leaned against the bike and tree that held so many memories. Their fingers were tightly entwined as they shared one last loving kiss before the final seconds ticked down. When the watch hit “00:00”, their heads fell against each other with smiles painted on their faces as their hands fell against their legs, looking almost like they were peacefully sleeping had it not been for the lack of their chests moving to indicate breathing.

Even when the last seconds had ticked down, the couple could not find any regrets to the lives they led because they always had each other. All the way up to the last goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/5tarspromise) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/5tarspromise)!


End file.
